The Love We Share
by TheLuringRock
Summary: "Get out of here Akemi! Get out as fast as you can! Run away from here and don't stop for anything or anyone! I'll come for you shortly!" Full summary inside.
1. Escape

**Full summary: **

"Get out of here Akemi! Get out as fast as you can! Run away from here and don't stop for anything or anyone! I'll come for you shortly!" 

It's been almost four years since Akemi's home was attacked. She's been patiently waiting for the arrival of her sister. She joins the gaang and helps take down the fire lord. But what happens when she decides to stop waiting for her sister, and goes off on her own to try and find her? Will she ever see her beloved sister again?

**Author Notes: So this is my very first story that's gonna stay up here. I've posted this before, but it was only up for a couple of hours. I don't even know why I took it down, but oh well. Anyways, so please review, tell me whether it sucks or if its the best thing you ever read and tell me what I can do to make it better.**

_~Escape~_

"Get out of here Akemi! Get out as fast as you can! Run away from here and don't stop for anything or anyone! I'll come for you shortly!" My sister, Misaki, yelled to me as she shoved me out the window of our small house.

Loud banging resounded through the house. Choking on smoke, I climbed through the window and fell to the alley below.

"Now run and don't stop for any reason!" Misaki yelled through the window.

I turned and ran. I ran past burning houses and people lying dead in the streets. I floundered through the river towards the other side and kept running. My side hurt and my lungs burned, but I ignored the pain and kept running until I collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

This was the last thing I had expected. Just this morning Misaki and I were sitting at breakfast, talking about the day to come, when we were interrupted by screaming. Misaki got up from the table and looked through the window of our small home. Her expression changed and I knew something was terribly wrong. She quickly grabbed pieces of furniture and began to block the front door. I sat in horror as I watched Misaki move around hurriedly. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the spare room. She looked at me with a serious expression set upon her face.

"Akemi, you must do exactly what I say, when I say it. Do you understand?"

I nodded in fright. Misaki shoved the furniture against the door. We both froze when we heard banging on the front door. The house shook with the force of the explosion that followed. I couldn't help but scream. Misaki cut off my scream by placing her hand over my mouth. We stood quietly, listening for any sign that I had been heard. Many footsteps sounded throughout the house. We heard doors being kicked down and things being overturned. As the footsteps came closer, Misaki opened the window and pushed me out of it, all the while screaming at me to run away from this place and to not stop.

I just couldn't believe that something like that could happen.

The light started to fade away as night approached. I climbed up the tree and sat on the branches. I slept a fitful sleep. When I woke, I didn't know where I was. Then it all came rushing back to me. A few tears rolled down my face. I wiped them away. Crying wouldn't help me now.

I realized I was thirsty. "I need to find a river or stream or something." I mumbled to myself.

A little way off, I found a small stream hidden in a grove of trees. I drank the cool water greedily, then sat back on my heels. The tree branches hung low to the ground, so I was easily hidden from view. Apples lay on the ground everywhere, some rotten, and some not. The stream emptied into a small pool a couple of feet away. A tiny cave was nestled in between two hills.

I stood up, and began to gather the apples off of the ground that hadn't gone bad. I placed them in a pile by the edge of the pool to wash later. Walking over to the cave, I peeked inside. It did not appear to be occupied, so I ventured in. The cave was small, and kind of dark, but it would have to do. I left the cave and gathered some fallen leaves and sticks. After I had a few armfuls, I set them inside the cave and returned to the apples. I carefully tore off a piece of my shirt and placed it on the ground. I washed the apples in the pool and then wrapped them in the torn cloth.

Inside the cave were a few small ledges. I placed the cloth on top of a ledge, and returned to the pool. I picked up a bunch of smooth, round stones, and brought them back inside the cave. Once inside, I placed them in a circle formation around some sticks and a few dried up leaves.

"Now what?" I asked myself. I needed a fire, but I didn't know how to start one.

"If only I was a fire bender." I wished.

I spent a few minutes staring at the pile, wondering how to start a fire. If only Misaki was here. My heart ached and tears threatened to run down my face. I wiped them away and took a deep breath. I could do this. Misaki would be here shortly. She would find me. She always found me. I gave up on the fire as it was starting to get dark. I curled up on the floor and fell asleep, dreaming that Misaki would come and help me.


	2. Fire

_~Fire~_

When I woke the next morning, I ached all over. I lay on my back for a while, then got up. I pulled one apple out of the cloth, and put the rest back. I walked outside and sat down at the edge of the pool. Bright, morning sunlight peeked through the trees. I dipped my feet in the cool water and let the warm sunlight bathe over me. After I finished the apple, I gathered all the rotten ones and tossed them in the tree grove.

My whole body hurt. I lay back down in the grass. Huge, fluffy clouds passed over me in the sky. Birds flew overhead as I lay on my back. Sighing, I stood up. I needed to get started on that fire.

I sat down next to my pile. Picking up two sticks, I thought about how I could start this fire. I tried to remember how Miskai started the fire back home. Oh, how I wished I had payed more attention to the small details. Maybe I could rub them together? I decided to try, it couldn't hurt, could it? After rubbing the sticks together for a long time, I set them back down in the pile. Nothing had happened.

I picked up on of the stones from the circle and turned it over in my hand. The tears started to fall and I didn't feel like wiping them away. Why did this have to happen to me? I wanted Misaki. I wanted Mother. I even wanted Father. The tears were rolling faster down my cheeks. What did those people want with my village? Why did they have to destroy everything? What was taking Misaki so long? I hated having to do this all by myself. I wished that everything was back to the way it was.

In a fit of anger, I hurled the stone across the cave. It hit the wall opposite of me. I saw sparks through my fast-falling tears. Surprised, I stopped crying and looked up. The stone lay on the floor. I picked up another rock and threw at the wall with all my strength. Sparks flew from the wall. I dried my tears and stood up. Picking up a stick with a leaf attached to the end, I walked over to the wall. I bent down and picked up one of the stones. I hit it against the wall with all my might. Nothing happened.

Tears welled up in my eyes again. I blinked them down. Taking a deep breath, and hit it against the wall again, this time scraping it downward. I held the stick close to the sparks. A small fire flared up on the leaf. I stood still, not wanting to extinguish it by moving. I waited until the flame was steady. It quickly spread from the leaf to the stick. I placed it on the pile and watched the fire get bigger.

Smiling to myself, I figured that I would be okay. I only had to wait for a few days, then Misaki would come and we could go home. I was gonna be okay.


End file.
